


Tales of Arcadia: The Transcription Of Observable Mayhem In The Multiverse As A Form Of Entertainment, As Deemed Necessary By Absolutely No One

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, In Which Inco Decides To Post Drabbles, Multi, Multiverse, My Hero Academia References, Naruto Reference(s), Pokemon References, Polyamory, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: "It sounds like chaos in there." Toby peeks through the crack in the door, and immediately winces at the bright lights blaring into his pupils. "What the heck is even going on?"Jim, dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt that has 'pathetic twink' printed on it in Comic Sans and boxers, sips from the cappuccino he nabbed from Nomura's drunk form currently slumped over the desk."I have no idea," he replies, ignoring Claire's screams of indignant frustration, who is playing Mario Kart with a smug NotEnrique and a recently resurrected Draal.[ Or, a reckless amount of unnecessarily absurd, facetious, and comical scenarios taking place in the TOA-verse.PS: Not always going to be just absurd humor. ]





	Tales of Arcadia: The Transcription Of Observable Mayhem In The Multiverse As A Form Of Entertainment, As Deemed Necessary By Absolutely No One

**Author's Note:**

> bluh

"ERASERMIC IS THE BEST SHIP!" Toby shouts from atop his book pile.

"NO, ERASERMIGHT!" Claire retaliates as she stands up from her current playthrough of Pokémon Sailor Moon. "It's poetic symbolism! Yagi's the sun, Aizawa's the moon... they're opposites, but they're also learning to lean and depend on each other, and-"

Jim tunes the two out and continues reading The Book of Ga-Huel. Other than all the dark prophecies and Gunmar's Edgy Autobiography, there really isn't anything else... except for some talk of a prophecy of Gronka Morka's Whipped Cream Fountain Show. Jim knows that Blinky himself is actually Gronka Morka from that one excursion into the past, where (or when) they caused (stumbled into?) a paradox: Blinky accidentally announced himself as 'Great Gronka Morka' after saving some unjustly imprisoned hostages, which actually _created_ Gronka Morka. Well, it wasn't _really_ him announcing himself _as_ Gronka Morka, but-

Something hits the side of his head. Irritated, Jim whirls around to scream at the two, but stops, as he becomes acutely aware of how heated the discussion has become.

"Jesus CHRIST." Jim summons Daylight and throws a glaive inbetween them, keeping Claire from beheading Toby with a hostile portal blast. "DON'T KILL EACH OTHER! This entire argument is ridiculous!"

"You don't understand the seriousness of this debate," Toby grumbled with arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? What the hell's next, an argument about Naruto/Sasuke and Sasuke/Sakura?!" he shouted.

"Narusasusaku, clearly," the two answer simultaneously, then look at each other in surprise.

The three pause in contemplative silence.

Ten minutes later, Blinky walks into three hormone-addled teenagers making out with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> "this is hinata erasure"
> 
> -bloody, 2k18


End file.
